Transformers how to train your Tech beast
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A transformer version of HTTYD.


_This is earth one of the places the Autobots and other kinds of Transformers live. It is great place to live like Cybertron and many other planets where our kind lives but many of the_ bases _and homes of bots are new. Like all planets with Transformers there are pests. While some places have roaches or rats we have..._

A creature breathed fire. "Tech beasts." Smokescreen said. _Most bots and civilizations would leave but we are too stubborn. My name is Smokescreen._ He was running outside and ran into to the head of his home's establishment.

"What are you doing out get inside." He told him.

 _That is the head of our establishment Flashzone they said when he was a sparkling he ripped a tech beast's head of it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do._

Smokescreen went into his mentor Rasher's place. "Hey there you are I thought you have been carried off." He told Smokescreen.

"No I am way to robust for their taste they don't know what to do with all this." Smokescreen said.

"They need some one to pick their teeth don't they?" Rasher said.

 _The lead head with inter changeable hands and the mismatch leg is Rasher I have been his apprentice since I was small._ Smokescreen looked out the window.

"Stand back kid we need the weapons ready." Rasher said.

"If I kill a tech beast bots might like me and I can get date." Smokescreen said.

"You can't lift a mace or swing an ax you can't properly aim a bola." Rasher said.

"But this will aim and throw it for me." Smokescreen said patting his invention.

Rasher left to fight. Smokescreen went back to work.

Smokescreen saw the other teens. _That is Foil-wire. (A chubby bot.) Punchrock (a dark colored bot.) The twins Toughway and Roughway. (Toughway girl and Roughway boy.) And Zap-prism! (A lovely female bot.) There job is much better._

 _Someday I'll be out there because killing a tech beast is everything for an Autobot or Decepticon. Naptaks are good I could get noticed. Goktiles are tough that would get me a girlfriend. Zootipas two heads twice the status. Frighting darkdreams are the ones that the best fighters go after because they light themselves on fire. The ultimate prize is the one no one has seen we call it the..._

"NIGHT FRIGHT!" a mech shouted.

"GET DOWN!" another said.

 _This thing doesn't steal food and never misses. No has killed a night fright I will be the first._

Smokescreen got out and shot down the night fright but he began to get chased by Frighting darkdream. Flashzone saved him. _There is one more thing you should know._

"Sorry dad." Smokescreen told Flashzone.

Flashzone scolded him. Smokescreen was upset he didn't like how his father treated him. Soon he went out to find the tech beast.

Meanwhile, Flashzone and Rasher were talking after he set up an army to find the tech beasts nest. Rasher was to train the new recruits. He convinced Flashzone to let Smokescreen do tech beast training.

Smokescreen forest and found the night fright. He was about to kill her. Then he saw the look in her eyes. "I did this." he said.

Then he cut it free the she roared in his face then took off.

Flashzone told Smokescreen when he got home about him doing tech beast training. He made a deal with him.

Smokescreen went into the ring the next day and the other teens were surprised. They started of with a Goktile. Smokescreen nearly got blasted but Rasher saved him and told the class a tech beast will always go for the kill.

Smokescreen wanted to know why the night fright didn't. He found it and made a drawing. Then he spent the night reading the tech beast manual. He noticed no information on night frights.

After training with a Naptak Smokescreen took a fish and was going to give to the night fright. She was very suspicious of him. Once he tossed his energon blade into the pond she took the fish. He found out her teeth were retractable she even brought up some to share.

When he got back Smokescreen and the others were having a cook out. Rasher explained how tech beast's with out there tail can't fly.

So Smokescreen spent the night making a prosthetic tail for the Night fright he named Strange tooth. (Because of her unusual teeth.) He found out they don't like Tech eels or any kind of earth eel. He managed to get on the tail and go for temporary flight.

He began use what he learned by training Strange tooth in the ring. When his father came back Smokescreen was chosen to kill the Frighting darkdream.

Zap-prism followed him and she met Strange tooth. Strange tooth gave her a rough flight. Then she apologized to Smokescreen and she stopped and gave her the most amazing flight of her life. Then with Strange tooth's help they found the nest. They saw the largest tech beast they have ever seen. It was awful they were stealing food to feed if they don't they get eaten!

The next day Smokescreen was trying to show that tech beast were not monsters but when things went wrong Strange tooth came and began to fight and was locked up. Smokescreen told him about the island. He told him how Strange tooth took him there.

Flashzone was going to use Strange tooth to find the island.

"No dad it is like nothing you have ever seen." Smokescreen said. He grabbed him. "For once in your life will you listen to me!" Smokescreen said.

"You think you helped them? You are not my son." Flashzone said and left.

Soon they headed out. Smokescreen was sad.

He told Zap-prism he didn't kill Strange tooth because she looked just as scared as him. They gathered the other teens and after patting the tech beast on the nose they flew out.

The others were in trouble the queen of the island was attacking. After Strange tooth was freed Smokescreen handled the Bleeding snuffout. As the creature destroyed Smokescreen got knocked off of Strange tooth who dove down to save him.

Flashzone was looking for Smokescreen after it was over. He saw Strange tooth. "Son I am so sorry." he said.

Strange tooth unfolded her wings and revealed Smokescreen who was still alive.

"Thank you for protecting my son." Flashzone said.

"Well most of him." Rasher said.

Smokescreen woke up a couple days later and saw Strange tooth in his house. He discovered he had a prosthetic left lower leg it was different from his other leg. He tried to walk but almost fell but Strange tooth helped him Smokescreen saw everyone had tech beasts and started a romantic relationship with Zap-prism. He set Strange tooth up with her new tail. "Ready girly?" he asked.

Strange tooth growled happily.

 _This is one of the planets where Cybertronians live any place is tough and rugged so are the people. The best part are the pets while some planets have gerbils or guinea pigs we have teach beasts._

To be continued.


End file.
